


Youth

by swancatic



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancatic/pseuds/swancatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delphine Cormier boarded her plane from France to Canada, she had expected to start anew. The last thing she had expected was for the biggest mistake of her life to happen. And then, the biggest miracle ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much I can tell you guys but this is me trying to get back into writing.

When Delphine Cormier boarded her plane from France to Canada, she had expected to start anew. The last thing she had expected was for the biggest mistake of her life to happen. And then, the biggest miracle ever happened.

Delphine stepped out of the airport with her carry on over her shoulder and her suitcase in hand. She let out a long sigh and then took a deep breath, letting the fresh Canadian air enter her lungs. She had been to Toronto many times before, but now, this was her home. She walked the few steps towards a taxi and greeted the old man leaning on his car. 

“Bonjour,” She smiled. “I mean, hello.” 

“Where to?” He asked, pushing himself from the orange car and opening the truck to allow Delphine to put her baggages in. 

Delphine pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and smiled, giving the old man the address of her new home. He nodded and placed her suitcase in his trunk before letting her in the cab and driving off to his location. Delphine looked out the window and took in a deep breath as she began her new life in a new city. 

Delphine had been lucky enough to afford a condo in one of the highest residential buildings near downtown Toronto, courtesy of the Dyad Institute. She paid her driver and thanked him as she walked through the condominium entrance and was greeted by a doorman. She fished through her pocket for her brand new keys and made her way to the elevator and up to the 63rd floor. 

She pushed her key into the handle and pushed the door open, walking into her new condo. She smiled at the already furnished and decorated home and let out a small sigh at the thought of the home she had left behind in France. She closed the door behind her and threw her keys on the table at the entrance.

Delphine had two weeks off to adapt to her new home before starting her new post at the Dyad Institute in Toronto. She had many years of experience with the Dyad Institute back in Paris and had been offered many benefits with a position of power within the Canadian Dyad Institute. 

Alone in her apartment on her first night in Toronto, Delphine opened a bottle of her best french wine and poured a glass for herself. She slowly sipped the red coloured drink as she stared out the window of her suite and watched the city unfold before her.

There were a lot of things Delphine could have done within the two weeks she had to adapt to her new environment but she had decided to stay enclosed between her four condo walls until her first day of work. 

On the second night of her first week at work, some colleagues had offered to go out and celebrate Delphine’s arrival at a popular club downtown but Delphine kindly turned down their offer.

“I have many things to do.” She said with her thick accent brushing off her lips. 

The older man frowned, “Are you sure Doctor Cormier?” 

Delphine nodded, “Oui, very. Have a nice evening Doctor Nealon.” 

She watched the three doctors exit her office and she sat back in her chair, opening the portable computer on her desk. She spent the next few hours doing paperwork in her office and completing some dossiers she had needed to fix upon her arrival at the Dyad Institute. 

At a quarter past midnight, Delphine closed the laptop before her and got up, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she gathered her things to leave. The halls were empty and the lights dimmed as she made her way to the exit. She gave a nod of courtesy to the security guards at the entrance and walked out towards the parking garage. 

She threw her things in the backseat and took a seat in her new car, provided by the Dyad Institute, like most of the things she owned. She drove home in the midnight madness of the streets of downtown Toronto and parked her car in the underground parking of Aura. She took the familiar path up to her apartment and threw her things on the kitchen table. She walked into her bedroom and opened the closet to pull out some less professional clothes. 

She pulled out some basic black skinny jeans and a simple baby blue blouse and put on her favourite high heeled boots before walking back into her living room, picking up her keys and making her way out the front door. 

On the second night of her first week at work, the biggest mistake ever happened. 

Delphine Cormier walked around the streets of Toronto and walked into the first attractive club that she found. She hadn’t wanted to go out with her employees in case they viewed her as unprofessional. She was the new girl who had taken a position in much demand by the people from the Dyad Institute. 

She smiled at the man at the entrance and walked in, spotting herself a seat at a single table near the back of the dance floor. She made her way to the bar and asked for their strongest wine before going to the available table near the back. She tried her best to avoid the people on her way there and let out a proud sigh as she sat down on the chair. She took a sip of her wine and watched the people around her. 

“Hey,” She heard a shy voice say about halfway through her glass of wine. 

She turned around and frowned seeing the petite brunette with her hair twisted into a high bun and her glasses pressed to her nose close behind her. 

“Bonjour,” she said, pursing her lips.

“Oh wow, you’re like French. Awesome.” The brunette grinned.

“Oui,” Delphine nodded. “And you are?” 

The brunette nodded back, grinned and bit her lip unconsciously, “Right, sorry. I thought you might like some company. Actually, my friends sent me to invite you over to our table. Well, it was my idea but they kind of, you know, nudged me to come and get you.”

“You are rambling.” Delphine noted and couldn’t help the smile forming on the corner of her lips. There was something intriguing about this women and she couldn’t pin point what it was (which was usually her specialty). 

“Right, sorry.” She chuckled out of nervousness. “I’m Cosima by the way.” 

“Cosima,” Delphine repeated, letting the name roll of her lips in her thick accent. “Delphine. Enchantée.” She said, putting her hand out for the smaller woman to take. 

Cosima tilted her head and shifted her weight on her legs before letting out a bright grin and putting her hand out to take the blonde women’s hand. “Enchantée.” She repeated, making Delphine smile.

“So, do you like wanna come?” Cosima asked biting the side of her lip. Delphine frowned and examined the women in front of her and the table she had mentioned earlier with the few people sitting around and laughing afar before taking a glance at her almost empty drink. Delphine hadn’t meant to stay more than an hour (she hadn’t even meant to come here at all).

Cosima pointed at the taller women’s drink and shrugged, “I can buy you another one of those if that’s what you want.”

Delphine smiled, “Alright, I will join you. And your friends.” 

“Awesome!” Cosima exclaimed. “I promise they’re all really nice.” 

Cosima bumped Delphine’s body slightly, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards their table. “Hey guys,” She said as she reached the rest of her friends. “This is Delphine.” 

A quirky guy with his eyeliner on point smiled at Delphine politely and introduced himself as Felix while the punk looking girl beside him introduced herself as Sarah. The girl next to Sarah looked very freshen up and a little overdressed for a place like this (who introduced herself as Alison Hendrix precisely).

“Nice to meet you all.” Delphine nodded and tried to retain their names. The four people sitting at the table began to talk about diverse subjects and Delphine felt like she was intruding their clear and definite bond (actually she was wondering how in the world she had ended up here and if they would notice if she slipped out).

“What about you Delphine, what do you do for a living?” Alison asked (yes they would have noticed).

“I am a scientist.” Delphine said.

Felix gawked. “Like Cosima, yeah?” 

“You are a scientist too?” Delphine asked, turning to the women beside her. 

Cosima grinned and Sarah looked desperately at both women, “don’t get her started, she’ll never stop.” 

“I’m evo-devo. In the process of finishing my masters.” Cosima said proudly, giving Sarah a short glare. 

Delphine looked at her a little confused (because she wasn’t aware of all these slangs these people used). “Evolutionary Development, sorry we kind of call it evo-devo here.” 

Delphine nodded, “I am in Immunology.” 

“Are you from Paris Delphine?” Felix asked, clearing wanting to get the subject away from science. 

“I was born outside of Paris but moved there when I was very young.” Delphine said.

Alison smiled, “Felix and Sarah are from London. It’s obviously not in France but it’s in Europe.”

Delphine nodded, “Oui.” 

Alison continued, “When you think about it, I’m the only Canadian here.” 

“Ah oui?”  
Cosima grinned, “Yeah well I’m from San Fran so.” 

The conversation when on for another few hours with Delphine listening carefully to these people talk and occasionally answering the questions directed at her. She could feel Cosima glancing at her from time to time and smiled at her when she did. 

When the clock struck 2 in the morning, Alison stood up and said her goodbyes to her friends. “It was nice meeting you Delphine. Hopefully we will see you around. I have to go, Donnie will be waiting for me and the kids need to be up early in the morning.” 

Felix got up and kissed Alison on the cheeks while the other girls waved goodbye. Alison pointed her finger at Sarah and nearly scowled her, “You should be on your way home too. Kira needs you.” 

It wasn’t long after Alison’s departure that Sarah and Felix left, leaving the French and the American to sip the bottom of their drinks. Delphine had to admit that after her third glass of wine (no matter how well she held her liquor) was starting to make itself known throughout her body. 

“Alison has children?” Delphine asked, curious at the life these people she had just met lived (really these where the only people she had met outside of work). 

Cosima nodded and chugged the end of her martini. “Yeah, Gemma and Oscar, two adorable kids. They’re adopted.” 

Delphine smiled, “That’s great.” 

Cosima smiled back, “Yeah.” 

“And Kira?” 

Cosima put her glass down and turned her body towards Delphine. “She’s Sarah’s daughter. Not adopted.” 

Delphine bit her lip and hesitated for the first time that night, “And you?” 

Cosima laughed and shook her head, “Yeah no not for me. I can’t have kids.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Delphine chuckled slightly (and she let out a sigh of relief but she wouldn’t admit it to herself that it was relief. At least not now.)

Cosima shrugged and let out a kind smile, “It’s fine, really.”

It was Cosima’s turn to hesitate as she repeated Delphine’s question but aimed at the blonde this time. “Non, no kids for me. Not now not ever I don’t think.”

Cosima suddenly pushed herself forwards toward the French Women (and she was very close to her and Delphine wondered what was happening) and grabbed her hands, “Let’s dance.”

Delphine smiled and let herself be pulled onto the dance floor by the intriguing hyper brunette she had met just a few hours prior. There was something about her that attracted Delphine towards the woman (and it frustrated Delphine because she just couldn’t figure it out).

Cosima swayed her hands into the air and began to dance in her own bubble and Delphine watches her and tried her best to hold her laughter. “You are very funny when you dance Cosima.” Delphine said in between chuckles. 

“Every move is smooth, obvs.” Cosima said, proud of her moves. Delphine soon followed and the two girls found themselves dancing to the rhythm on the dance floor. The heat and the moment (and the alcohol too most probably) made them cling to one another. 

“You are very cheeky.” Delphine whispered near Cosima’s ear, breathless. 

(What was she doing). 

“I’ve been called many things, but never cheeky” Cosima laughed, her mouth mere inches away from Delphine. 

(They were in the moment)

(And drunk probably) 

“Well, now I am calling you cheeky, Cosima.” She replied, rolling the petite’s name off her tongue.

Cosima grinned, “I like the way you say my name, Delphine.” 

“Cosima.”

(They could feel each other’s breaths on their faces)

(And Delphine couldn’t make out any thoughts about this)

“Wanna get out of here?” Cosima whispered. 

(Well actually, she was yelling but if felt like a whisper.)  
Delphine debated through her options (there weren’t that many, really). “Oui,” she smiled and Cosima took the taller women’s hand and led her out of the club. 

It was nearly four in the morning when the cold autumn air enveloped the two women outside and they unconsciously pressed themselves together for warmth. Delphine fished into one of her pockets and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. “Do you mind?” Cosima shook her head. 

“Do you want one?” Delphine asked, bringing the blue packet in front of the brunette. 

Cosima shook her head, “Nah, only pot for me.” 

“Oh really?” Delphine asked, intrigued by the woman. 

“Yeah, I’m from San Fran, so.” Cosima shrugged and bit her lip. “I’m gonna get you so baked one day.”

Delphine watched her carefully and lit the cigarette in her mouth and chuckled, “Okay.” 

(She probably would have said no in normal times, she had a career to protect). 

(But the alcohol was speaking).

“One day.” Delphine smiled. She took a puff of her cigarette and pulled it out of her mouth, “It’s really nice to make a friend in the brave new world.” 

Cosima bit her lip and nodded, trying to hide the gigantic grin forming on her lips, “Yeah.”

Delphine leaned closer to Cosima and asked, “Where to?”

“I don’t live too far away.” Cosima said.

“Alright, lead the way.” Delphine smiled.

When Cosima had said she didn’t live to far away, she had clearly meant by car. It took them almost four times the time it had taken Delphine to wander around and find the club from her house. Cosima struggled to open the door of her small home. It had an open bedroom, a small kitchen and a living space. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Cosima laughed picking up a few things and moving them over. “I wasn’t really expecting anyone. 

“Don’t clean on my account, please.” Delphine smiled and as she looked around. 

Cosima and Delphine stood side by side by Cosima’s desk in the living room when the brunette turned around to look at the taller woman. Cosima leaned in closer and Delphine watched her (and her heart literally skipped a beat) as her lips became mere inches from hers. 

Cosima’s lips pressed against the french women’s and Delphine found herself kissing back without understanding her actions. She pulled back almost as soon as their lips had come in contact and shook her head. 

“Oh god, Delphine. Did I make a huge mistake?” Cosima asked, suddenly worried she had scared the french women off. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Delphine tried to convince herself, more than Cosima. 

“I’m so sorry.” Cosima asked, half expecting the woman in front of her to bolt out the door. 

Delphine shook her head and nudged Cosima, “It’s fine. How about we,” She took a quick glance around, “Watch a movie?” 

Cosima laughed and shook her head in disbelief, “That’s so old school.” 

“Why?” Delphine frowned. “Is watching a movie not cool enough for americans?” 

“I don’t know how you do it in France—”

“In France,” Delphine said, bringing herself closer to Cosima, barely above a whisper, “We like to take a nice glass of wine and cuddle watching movies.” 

(Delphine cursed herself, was she flirting?)

(After what had just happened?)

(This was wrong)

(But this was Cosima)

“I don’t think neither of us should have any more to drink,” Cosima said. “But I’m not disagreeing to the rest.” 

Delphine smiled, “Bien.” 

They moved themselves to the couch and Cosima flicked the television on, finding netflix in the applications and roaming through the selection to find a movie.

“Any preference?” 

“Non.”

(So she put the first movie suggestion there was)

(And they cuddled)

Delphine sat on the couch with her legs dangling down and her legs pressed to the back of the couch while Cosima lay over Delphine’s legs, with her head resting on the armrest and Delphine’s hands over her stomach, unconsciously intertwined together.

And then, Delphine directed her gaze towards the girl laying on her legs. “I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.”

Cosima perked herself up slightly and looked at the blonde, “Ah, like in a... not bad way?” 

“Oh, like... I have never thought about bisexuality. I mean, for myself, you know? But, as a scientist, I know that sexuality, is a... is a... is a spectrum. But you know, social biases they, codified attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts... you know.”

Cosima started at her and bit her lip, “That's... oddly romantic. And totally encouraging.”

(And then Delphine did the unthinkable) 

Delphine pulled Cosima’s face towards her own, with her hands pressed to the brunette’s face, and brought their lips together. 

(This was wrong)

(An yet still felt so good)

Cosima wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and pressed herself closer to her as Delphine removed Cosima’s sweater and threw it aside. 

Delphine pushed them up and Cosima brought her legs to the ground and they made their way into the bedroom, only breaking their lips from each other mere seconds. 

And when the sun rose in the morning, Cosima awoke to a cold and empty bed.


End file.
